Midnight Eyes
by luvmanga1
Summary: Break ups are hard. Just ask Kagome she knows all to well. After a long commited relationship is ended she vows for nothing like it to ever happen again.But when the new guy shows up at school will he be able to change her mind. will her ex let go. R
1. I love him, I love him not

**A/N: Ya gurl luvmanga1 is back with a new story and fresh Ideas...For those of you who were a fan of my other fic "Tokyo 112 High" I haven't forgot about you so please don't be mad that I have not updated in like 3 months I just want to get this fic started a little and then I'll regularlly update "Tokyo 112 High" ... For those of you who have not read my first story check it out... so without further ado I bring you my newest creation enjoy.**

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the cast;although in my dreams I do (don't mind me a girl can dream can't she)**

Midnight Eye's

_I lay there terrified by what was about to happen.I felt his flesh press up against mine,and in the heat of _

_the moment I brought my lips up against his for any kind of reaction.But just as I thought there was none...__** Nothing. **__As he let his hands flow from from my shoulder to the small of my back I shudder with an emotion that could only be described as disguist. It's just that his touch feels so cold so forlorn, That I can't help but not feel comfortable. Once again he makes his move trailing a serious of kisses from my jawline down to the valley between my breast.In my mind I could feel that this was not right.In my mind I was a battling what I felt and what would happen If I just ran out.As I feel his Hardness rub up against my inner thy I did the only thing That felt neccasary. __**I ran.**_

000000 2hours Earlier 000000

"Kagome you look beautiful"Came the voice from a tall brunette

Her and Kagome had been friends for as long as they can remember dating back to sharing glue sticks in pre-k

The dress she was admiring was beautiful, It was a shape fitting, cut just above the knee, red cocktail dress, which was complimented by curls cascading down Kagome's back and two tendrils hung from in front of her face adding more class to the look. It was no doubt that Kagome felt beautiful.

"Awww Sango your gonna make me blush" came her reply to her friends expected reaction.

"This date must mean so much to you two"Said Sango who was now approaching Kagome at her vanity, starting to fix her makeup.

"Ya" was her simple reply to her friends question, suddenly the floor became the subject of her eye's as she squirmed knowing full well that her answer was not truthful

"What's bothering you"Sango asked Noticing that Kagome was acting strangely

"Nothing I'm just fine"she said trying her best to smile

"Kagome I can tell when you lie to me, I mean how long have we known each other"She said pointing to the picture on Kagome's night stand, which showed the two sisterly friends at age five in Disney World holding up there dripping ice cream cones.

"It's just that I'm not sure about alot of things"

"What kinds of things"She replied with her eye's focused on Kagome as if trying to figure out her soon to come confession

"Sango I love him and you know I do it's just he's been acting very different...like at school how he's very protective, and everytime everyone's around he feels as if he has to show me off... and when we are alone it's no different I can see now that he wants more out of this relationship than I am willing to offer" she confessed and the look in her friends eye's told her she understood completly

"How far have you two gone"said Sango who was patting the bed motioning Kagome to sit next to her

"I only let him get as far as to take my shirt off... I don't know Sango it's the way he looks at me or maybe i'm just not ready" she said on the verge of tears

"I'ts okay Kagome if he loves you he won't rush you into anything"she comforted while absentmindedly patting Kagome's back

"But you don't find it strange that its our four year anniversary and I don't feel comfortable enough for us to have sex" She asked crying into Sango's shoulder

"Kagome, thats just the good girl in you"She giggled trying to lighten the mood ultimately making Kagome smile

_Maybe things won't be so bad_ Kagome thought pushing any bad feelings about the night aside

000000Present000000

_As I run down the stairs I realize that Iwas completly nude and I preeceed to run back upstairs.But as soon as the thought came to me it left I realized the fact that I can't face him right now.I could hear him yell my name from his rooom.So Iran into the bathroom and locked the door and broke out into tears._

**A/N: So what do ya think... Sort of a cliffy I left you off with but hey it keeps you wanting to read more. So who do you think the guy is, I left his name out on purpose(feel free to guess in your review) Hope ypu enjoyed the first chapter now REVIEW, REVEIW, REVEIW, I could use the constructive criticism. Until next time bya ; )**


	2. Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the cast;although in my dreams I do (don't mind me a girl can dream can't she)**

Midnight Eye's

?? P.O.V

_I thought she was nervous but this was taking it too far.Our date was perfect. I came to her house to pick her up around seven o clock.Mrs.Higurashi greeted me at the door and motioned me to sit down on the couch, and said that Kagome would be down in a minute.While I waited I chatted idly with Mrs.Higurashi about my aspirations of going to College in America.I was snapped out of the conversation When I heard Kagome's voice at the top of the stairs.What I saw was enough for me to want to run and sweep her off her feet right their.She was an angel;an angel clad in in a form fitting red dress and curls which bounced slightly as she descended down the stairs.I felt my self freeze as she walked towards me."Hi Kouga" she said in her angelic voice.I could feel myself tense as I pulled my hand from behind my back to hand her a single red rose.I heard her gasp and say her thanks before hugging me.We made our way out the door after saying our goodbyes and posing for Mrs.Higurashi's pictures.That women can get emotional.Our ride to the restuaraunt was preety much quiete.But I took that time to think about how I was gonna make my move.Tonight on our fourth anniversary I would show Kagome how much I loved her I would make her __**Mine**__.The thought sent my mind into a frenzy and all I could think about was the beautiful women sitting beside me.She has been their through everything and I would show her just how much I appreciate her.I took that moment to take her petite hand in mine.She slightly flinched,I paid no mind to it maybe she was nervous."Kagome I love you"I said rubbing my hand over her cheek thinking that the action would relax her a bit but when she tensed I could tell something was not right."Kagome are you alright I asked out of worry."I'm fine Kouga "She replied with a smile wich eased my mind a bit.Inside the restuarant we ordered wine and dinner.I found myself staring at those brown eyes every chance I had.When she would see me she'de look up and smile."I heard you telling mama that you were studying in America"she somewhat asked taking a sip from her wine."Ya I was really considering it but it would mean leaving you"After we talked and reminised abot the past. I drove to my house, and I had the perfect timing since my parents weren't home.Everything was going according to plan tonight she would be __**Mine**__.Or so I thought.When we came to my room she must have inticipated what was comming because she just stood their.That was my Kagome so innocent but that would change after tonight.I led her into my room and wasted no time I could not wait any longer I picked he up bridal style and layed her on my bed. In haste we removed all clothing. We started to kiss and just as I was about to position myself inside her she ran and left me wondering what I did wrong. I started yelling her name. I grabbed my pants and ran down stairs to hear Kagome's sobs comming from the bathroom._

Kagome's P.O.V

_I sit their wondering why I would not allow this to happen, but in my heart I felt that he was not the right person for me. The thing is it took me four years and him almost taking my virginity to actually realize it.I could hear him at the door. "Kagome come out of there did I hurt you"he asked concern showering through his voice making me feel bad for runnning out on him like that.I could not speak I just sat their wrapped in a towel thinking back on all the things me and Kouga had been through in our relationship.I truely believed that I loved him. I thought he would be the one I would spend the rest of my life with.But my heart does not lie and tonight I would have to tell him it was __**Over.**_

**A/N: Not much happened but I just thought you would like to know Kouga's side of things.Ya I know Kouga I'm not a big Kouga fan either. Reveiw Reveiw Reveiw it gets better. Till next time Luvmanga1 ; )**


	3. Trying to move on

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the cast;although in my dreams I do (don't mind me a girl can dream can't she)**

"Kagome please open the door you have to eat something" Sango yelled from outside the guest room door of her apartment..She was not really sure about what happened last night but Kagome had called and sounded as if she had been crying.When she asked what was wrong all Kagome replied was that it was over.

"Kagome open up"She yelled again and finnaly steps could be heard comming towards the door.Once the door opened the girl standing behind it was not the fun loving vibratious girl Sango had came to know over the years she looked broken and confused. "_He better not have hurt her"_Sango thought stepping into the room setting the tray of food she brought for Kagome on the night stand. Little did she know it was the other way around

"If something happened you would tell me right?"Sango asked just above a whisper

"You would tell me if I made a mistake" she counter asked

"That depends what happened"Sango asked becomming skeptical

"I'ts over Sango... I broke up with him" Kagome replied brokenly

From then Sango could tell something was wrong and that this was not just a little argument. Those two had been together for four years, everyone was sure they would last forever.

"How...what...how did this happen"confusion showered clear through her voice

"I told him he was not the one" she said letting a lone tear slide down her face

"Do you really mean that"

"Sadly I do... part of me does not want to let go... but then again another part of me is telling me it's time to move on"

Although at the moment this all came as a Shock to Sango Kagome's point was valid.For the past couple of months it seemed as if Kagome had been growing further apart from Koga.

"Well lets get you home your mothers probably worried sick, but first you should eat something"she stated helping Kagome's limp form off the bed

"Thanks" she muttered and Sango replied with a smile

00001 Week Later0000

_"So it was all a lie, huh all those I love you's were nothing but a lie ... I was gonna marry you and spend the rest of my life with you, Hell I was even willing to give up my dads dream of me going to college in America just to be with you"he said letting his tears fall freely down his face _

Ever since the night that she had told him it was over his reaction had been playing in her head over and over again. Plaqueing her mind from any other thoughts.

"I feel a headache comming on"Kagome said massaging her temples

"You've been getting headaches alot this week you should get that checked out" Sango said concerned for her friends health

"I'm perfectly fine"she said taking a sip from her strawberry smothie

Kagome and Sango had decided to go to the mall to shop for their dresses for the Seniors welcome dance that was comming up in a couple of weeks.

"So where's Miroku"she asked as they walked past Victoria's Secret. Walking past that store made her think of him begging Sango to go in there and try on some lingerie for him

"He's with some old friend he said moved back to Japan from America,he's supposed to be transferring to Shinomi High "Sango explained as they walked through the mall

"WHOA look at that dress!!!!!"Kagome and Sango screamed in Unision as they gaped at the window of a dress store

"I'de die to have that dress"Kagome said running into the store after Sango

The dress was breathtaking it was a black straplesss floor lenghth gown made to hug every curve of your body.

"May I help you"came the voice from a tall slinky sailes lady

"Ya we were just wondering how much this dress is going for"Kagome asked

"This one...You two ladies have great taste this just arrived today actually, it's from one of our local desighners,but i'm afraid this price tag is a little hefty it's going for around... 6,000."

"6,000 DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH RENT THAT IS thats waaaaaaaaay too much, come on Kags it's another dress store just this way"Sango said dragging Kagome out the store leaving behind a very deaf sailes lady

After three more hours of shopping the two friends left the mall with no success they decided to go another day and maybe take Miroku along next time.After saying there good byes the two made their seprate ways.

"Momma"Kagome called comming into an unusually dark Shrine.When she recieved no answer she checked upstairs but it was still dark._ Maybe they took Souta out for pizza or something_ she assumed trying not to think the worst. Going into the Kitchen she found a notethat read:

**Souta and Gramps had doctors appointments**

**be back as soon as we can**

**luv mom,**

_Why does'nt she just call my cell phone_

The quiet left Kagome alone with her thoughts so she decided to just sit back and watch some T.V.

00010 min later000

Someone could be heard knocking on the door waking Kagome out of a slumber she did not know she was in.Thinking it was her family she went to the door to Open it.When she opened it she was immediately forced to the wall with a hand on her throught.

"Wha..t..do.you.w..ant"Kagome asked gasping for air

"I want you"

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: Whoa this was a very long chapter hope you enjoyed it... Can't wait to see those sweet reveiews till next time Luvmanga1 **


End file.
